


A Wet Coat

by The_Shy_One



Series: Doctor Who/Hetalia Universe [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Torchwood
Genre: Angst and Humor, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After walking around Cardiff, Prussia finds himself meeting somebody unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wet Coat

Cold. That's all he could feel was the cold that he had come to know when visiting this country. He pulled his coat tighter and trudged on, wanting nothing more than a building that had heating. Snow fell softly and the small crowds that were around the little stores, made him smile despite the person he didn't exactly get along with was his people.

He had learned to like the people rather than the person who represented them, for many of them were wonderful, kind even, and they often didn't act like their representative and he liked them for it.

That's when he spotted somebody who he knew wasn't of said country. He narrowed his eyes and made an act of walking to not look suspicious to anybody. Especially to those who were trained to take care of the un-natural.

Oh he knew of the program Torchwood. The bastard England had gone on and on about it during the meetings (Or when he was under influence) along with his brother, Wales. Though Wales didn't brag as much as his little brother. He also knew of several different programs that the countries had accidently told him about, as they did not fear that he would tell any of the other countries. He was not a country and had no power over them.

He hated that they didn't fear him as much as they once did. Maybe not WWII kind of fear, but the one he had where war with him would be disastrous. Austria should know that.

A breath of air came from his mouth and that's when he smiled like a small child. No matter how old he was, all he knew that cold air mixed with warmth would equal breathing like a dragon. With his features he could pass off as a dragon. After all red eyes and white hair would make to be an awesome looking one.

"Its gotten cold hasn't it?" A man from the shadows spoke up.

He looked over and saw who it was. Oh he was not going to like this conversation. He and his gut had a feeling is all.

" I suppose it has. But I've been through colder." He replied.

The man nodded and came out of the he could say was he wasn't bad that didn't mean anything when it was the awesome him that the man had to compete with.

"Interesting. Have you seen where this girl went? Somebody is looking for her and we're trying to find her." The man asked holding a picture out for him to see.

He peered at it and felt his blood run cold. There was a picture of a girl with brown hair with red highlights in it, standing at a lighthouse with Canada at her side. He knew who she was and how important she is to he knew if any of the provinces or states from any countries were missing, they would not call somebody like Torchwood.

And it looked like he would have to lie if he wanted to get out of this situation.

He shrugged and said " She looks familiar, but I don't think I've seen her around here, dude."

That made the man frown as he tucked the picture back into his WWII jacket.

"I don't think you understand sir. But maybe you can jog your memory with me?"

And that's when several people came around him and had started to prepare him to travel. His faced turned into a snarl and started to fight back. He may not be a country anymore, but that did not mean he couldn't mean fight off those who tried to pick a fight with him.

The closest one to him had a gun towards him and with her coming closer to him, he decided that getting rid of the gun would make her and him be at equal levels. Making a fist he knocks the gun out of the women's hands and throws a kick to her ankle, making her topple to outside the circle.

A punch was coming towards him and he dodged it with cat like reflexes. Before the arm could be pulled back to the owners body, he grabbed it and throws the body forward, hearing something crunch as it hit the snow covered ground. A smile grew on his face as the adrenaline and the enjoyment of the fight started to take over his body.

"What? Is that all you've got for the awesome me? How did you survive this long?" He taunted, watching them slowly recover from his attacks.

The man that approached him, came forward causing the already wide grin on his face to grow wider.

"Oh let's see if you can go against me there pretty boy."

"That's Captain Jack Harkness to you." The man said, smiling at the slight compliment.

He gave a kick towards the man's ankle and found his leg caught. He jerked it back, finding the "Captain" stumbling a bit funny to see.

The "Captain" regain his balance and pulled the awesome him down and forced him into the cold and wet ground. He hissed at the coldness that started to come through the coat and the fact he ruined a good coat. He grabbed at whatever he could find and tried to bring down the "Captain" to the ground.

The awesome him was about to do it, when somebody jerked him up from the ground and set him up in a standing turned his head and gave a hiss at who it was.

The new man named Wales was giving the once former country a glare and then made his attention focused on the "Captain".

"Jack, I wasn't expecting you around here. Why are you fighting the great Prussia?"

And that's when he gave the man the look of surprise. He was sure that many of the countries despised him for what he had done in wars and political to see somebody who he once fought and call him great….it was a nice feeling.

The other man gave a shocked look and then an apologetic smile his way.

"If I knew who he was, then I wouldn't have bothered him. Looked like one of the aliens we're trying to catch and we didn't want to take any chances."

The Prussian man rolled his eyes at how much sucking up this "Captain" was doing. He just started to walk away from the conversation, because he did want to get this coat cleaned before it was soiled. He did not want his little brother to be complaining about ruining an expensive coat that he bought for him some Christmas ago. He would also go on about getting into a fight if he told him the reason why it gotten dirty.

He sighed and looked around to see if he could spot a dry cleaner around. That's when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at it and then at the face that it belonged to.

"What do you want? A fight with a once awesome country not enough for you?" He snapped.

The "Captain" gave a warm smile and just gripped his shoulder a bit.

"I just wanted to apologize for what me and my team did back there. If anybody is to blame for picking a fight with you, its me you should blame." Captain said with a slight "forgive me" note to his voice.

Prussia gritted his teeth and pulled away from the man. "And what do you think you're going to get from me? Sympathy for the fact you can't die?"

He saw the other man's face get an odd mixture of sadness, regret and anger. He walked away and restarted his search for a dry cleaners. Again he didn't want his little brother "complaining" that he doesn't take care of his clothing. Please who was the one who taught him all those things?

And for the third time that day he was jerked backwards into a building that was really warm compared to the really cold outside and stumbled into one of the tables and gripped himself to one of the chairs.

"Who told you about that?"

Can't he just be left alone? He was doing nothing but walking around a town that he was allowed to walk in. Meetings were boring once you aren't one of them. Though some of pranks that he and some of the microntions had come up with were fun, seeing them spring on one of the many unfortunate countries that had happened to walk into them.

"You should blame the several countries at the meetings that I go to. Talking about how much work you do for their country and how long you can do it. Honestly I didn't even care because I have my own problems to deal with."

He sat in one of the chairs and just let his body relax. He knew that crossing paths with this program would be nothing but trouble. Prussia heard another chair being pulled out and somebody who gave out an annoyed sigh.

"I forgot that bit. But seriously how do the countries know I'm immortal?" Captain asked.

"We have this odd thing where we can feel the emotions of a citizen(s). Whether they are immigrant or a native, they are a part of us. You however caused a bit of riot when England willingly told all of us about you. And by willingly I mean influenced by alcohol."

"Captain" nodded and shifted in his seat a bit. Prussia pulled off his coat to reveal a long sleeve shirt that slightly clung to his skin from the wet that seeped through his hung it on the back of the chair and looked around the place they were in. It had warm yellows, greens and some icy blues. It had a display of desserts along with foods that they could offer. A girl was at the counter reading a book, unaware of what happened just now.

"Besides when you play a prank on poor UK, you tend to get a threat that Torchwood would get you one or another." He said smiling.

The other man laughed a bit, nervousness showing through, while he cackled with madness. That strange laugh of his caught the girl's attention and she was blushing at the fact she didn't notice potential customers.

She got up from her place and walked over to the two of them. Smoothing out her apron, she gave a bright smile and asked "What would you two gentlemen want this afternoon?"

Prussia though for a moment before saying" I'll have a coffee with two sugars and a cream."

She wrote it down and waited for the "Captain" to say his order.

"I'll have the same, there beautiful."

Ah he was one of those kinds of people. Though he shouldn't be the one talking about that or he would be a hypocrite.

She blushed lightly before writing it down and scurrying away from the both of looked at each other in a couple moment of silence before he started to cackle again.

"You just seriously did that? Man I thought France was bad at being too much of a flirt." He said, his body shaking from his laughter.

"Captain" just gave him a look and started to titter a bit himself.

"Anyway, so how did come across that photo? Nobody outside us and our leaders have pictures like that." Ah he couldn't help the glare that came with that was a personal thing after all.

The "Captain" had a quick but sudden fear cross his face. Prussia internally smirked at how he made somebody immortal scared. He shook his head, trying to shake off the personality that he once had when he was the awesome Prussia. He couldn't go around picking fights even though he would win most of them. Injuries didn't deal heal like they once did and he had to be careful. He did remember that dog bite he had gotten a while ago. He was cringing after he told his little brother that he would be fine. He hated when he made Germany worried for something that would soon go away.

"Little bit of hacking from one of the team members. Though I requested to try and see if it would cause you to have a reaction kind of like the alien we were after." Captain said.

He nodded, but still had suspicion in his mind. He knew all of the countries had lied to gain something in their favour and the "Captain" was no different. Immortality did something to one's mind and lying came as easy it did to breath.

"Makes sense." He looked over at the coat that the Captain had in his possession." Oh I love your jacket. Reminds me of the days before I wasn't a country. I kept it from those days, but mein bruder made me put it into storage. I didn't like that much. As much as I argued that nobody would mind as those days were over he said it had to be stored away."

The Captain must have looked into his eyes and saw the sadness that no human being would ever have, because he put a hand over his and gave a small it a small squeeze. Prussia held back a choked sob, he hunched over the table and just started to whisper random words in German.

The girl must have saw that it was a serious matter, because the next time he looked up from this odd situation, the coffee cups were sitting on the table with steam still rising from them.

"Sorry about that. I still have some issues with that. Might be the reason why my brother insisted on me storing my old coat from that time." Prussia said, a sad smile slowly spreading across his face.

"Brother?" Questioned the "Captain".

"You don't know of Germany? My my the future is certainly strange." He chuckled.

"Oh I've certainly heard of that country. More of what it did the first big world wars then the actual history of it."

"Ah my poor baby brother. But I'm sure he got over it in the future I'm sure of that. Not like I would know of course." Prussia said with a sad note.

The man across from him gave him a stare, while the use to be country reached for a cup and started to sip from it. The steam gave warmth to his face and made him smile just a bit, as he remembered the thought he had about being an awesome looking dragon. The heat from the cup warmed his hands and he sipped some more from it.

"Well as much as I would love to chat about me and the others, I have a coat to dry clean. Don't need a nagging brother on me about something simple."

The "Captain" gave a smile and got up too. He held out a hand and Prussia shook it willingly.

He then picked up his coat, put it on and left before the other man could talk to him further. Finding a dry cleaners, he saw a glimpse of the old war coat that the man, Jack was wearing and then the man himself was gone. Prussia hadn't seen much of the immortal, but with England's intoxicated talks and some visits from Jack himself, he found the man wasn't a bad guy to talk to. The stories he told of his team and a mysterious man only known by the name of the Doctor to him were amusing to listen to. He even told a few to the Micronations when he saw them at the meetings

But he never breathed a word about the Doctor to Jack. After all you keep promises from a man who's saved the Universe more times then he count ever imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the story. Criticism is welcome.


End file.
